As The World Falls Down
by XMiss NocturneX
Summary: One-shot for now. What happens when history repeats itself with a few additions? Unfortunately, Sarah and Toby find out first hand.


**DISCLAIMER: ALL LABYRINTH REFERENCES BELONG TO THE JIM HENSON COMPANY.**

**WARNING:** _This is to give you fair warning ahead of time._ _I seem to have lost my brain-mouth filter since I wrote Making It Work._ _I.E. I cuss a lot in whatever I'm writing._ _It's not meant to be offensive, just being, well, me._ _I hope you can deal with my dirty, sarcastic mouth long enough to read the stories that I get a lot of response for._

**AN: Yes, I promise I'm still working on Medicate. However, I've had a whole slew of bad shit happen. It a week's time span we had a power outage, a cable outage, and now an internet outage. Of course with no time frame on when it would possibly be fixed. So, I slept and had a crazy ass dream that, eventually, the more I thought on it, it somehow morphed into a Laby dream. So, is just a one-shot to keep it from turning in to an obsession until I am able to do anything with my fics.**

_2 Years after Sarah ran the Labyrinth and defeated the Goblin King_

A haggard-looking, eighteen year old Sarah Williams is writing her last English minimum requirement before she graduates. She has been stretched even more thing since she ran the Labyrinth. She still speaks to her friends, as does Toby. Spirited little three year old that he is, loves her Labyrinth friends just as much as she does. She loves Toby. She has not been able to fault him for his mother's actions. Not only does she have to finish high school along with the advanced college courses she's been taking these last couple of years, but she also works quite a bit.

"Sarah, come down and get Toby. Your father and I are going out," yelled Karen.

She walked down the stairs. She is weak from not having any time to eat or sleep. As she reached the last step, Toby flung himself at her giggling. She couldn't help laughing with him.

"Hey, little guy. You and I are gonna have fun." Toby nodded his head in agreement.

Sarah looked up to ask them when they would be back and found them gone. They didn't even kiss or hug Toby. Not that they had in a while anyway.

"Okay, Toby, how about we bake some cookies?"

"Yes! Please, please, please, can we make choco chip and nut butter?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course. What else would we do? Alright, go get the nut butter and the choco chips out of the pantry. I'll get the rest of the stuff, ok?"

"Yep." She got out all the ingredients, greased the pans, and preheated the oven all before he even got back with the peanut butter and chocolate chips. Though, she noticed a big bag of M&M's in his hands. Putting her hands on her hips, she turned to him.

"Oh, so you thought you were gonna sneak them in there, did ya? She picked him up tickling him.

"NO! STOP, SARAH! NO TICKLING! I'M GONNA PEE MY PANTSSSSS!"

"Alright, no more tickling. Okay, let's make these cookies." He clapped his hands. They had a system set by now. Sarah would measure out the ingredients, then she would hand them to Toby so he could put them in. After the batters were thoroughly mixed, they proceeded to put them on the pans.

"Toby, you're eating more of the dough than you are putting on the pan."

"But it's really good."

"Don't you want cookies for after dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Well we have to have batter to make cookies and we won't have any if you keep eating it all."

"Alright," he pouted.

"So, Toby, what do you want for dinner?"

"Can we have chick nuggets and roni?"

"Sure. You want to help make them?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, go get the crumbs and roni out of the pantry while I put these in the oven. Okay?"

"Yep." Fortunately, the chicken nuggets and mac n' cheese doesn't take long to make. Especially, since she had gotten the chicken out to thaw this morning.

Before long, she and Toby were eating homemade chicken nuggets and macaroni n' cheese while the cookies cooled on the counter. Toby, digging in to his meal with gusto.

She loved the kid, but she was so tired of this.

_The Next Week_

Between work and Toby she had finally gotten enough time to finish her minimum requirement. Toby would be in daycare right now. Sarah had gotten the letter from her college counselor letting her know that she passed all her college courses with flying colors and that she needed to come pick up all the graduation paperwork. Getting into her English class she handed her paper to her teacher.

"Alright, class. Since it is practically the end of the year your assignment today won't be counted towards your final grade. It is honestly just a filler paper so I can have time to grade you requirement papers. What I want is a paper describing your past, present, and future aspirations. Who influenced you to come this far and to go farther? Get to work."

Sarah grabbed her pen and begin writing without thinking about it.

_'The Life I Behold' by Sarah Williams_

_I may not have had the hardest life, but it certainly has been rough. Unfortunately, to understand my aspirations and dreams you will have to know the back-story of my life. My father and mother divorced when I was a child. I haven't really heard from my mother since. I often wonder if what I am today would make her proud. _

_My father remarried about five years ago to a woman that I have never really gotten along with. A couple years after they married, they had a child named Toby together. My father and my step-mother have not really been around these last few years. Always out and never home. I gave up looking for their acceptance._

_What can I say about Toby? He just this..._

Sarah continued to write until she came to a natural ending. She took it up to her teacher, who had finished reading and grading a bit ago. Handing her the paper, she went back to her desk. She looked up to find her teacher reading the paper she just wrote. Soon the bell rang. Sarah packed up, heading towards the door.

"Miss Williams, could you stay for a minute?" She nodded.

"Sarah, I must tell you that you are an excellent writer. Your work over the year has been astounding. I read your final paper. You passed. You have quite the talent. As for the assignment today, I'm terribly sorry. I failed to see that you skill and creativity has grown as a result of your home life. I must say that personally I am very proud of you. You truly love your brother. I do hope that you will continue writing. Lest it be professionally or strictly personal pleasure. If you ever need anything, know that I am here."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. It was a pleasure to have you in class." Sarah smiled, heading to the door.

"And Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations, Graduate." Sarah grinned. She was a high school and college graduate. She couldn't wait to tell her father.

Sarah picked up Toby on the way from home. Having already picked up both her diplomas. Toby was chattering a mile a minute. She pulled up to the house and went inside with Toby. She noticed a note by the door.

_Sarah, your father and I will be gone for the next couple weeks. _

_We have gone on a cruise. _

_Karen_

WHAT THE HELL?

Toby looked at her expectantly.

"Looks like it's just me and you, little guy." Sarah hoped they would come back soon.

Unfortunately, her hopes were misplaced. They didn't come back soon in fact they hadn't come back at all. It had been a month. In that time, Sarah had accomplished a lot. Sarah has a full time job working at a newspaper. She enrolled Toby into the daycare at her job. They had incorporated some pre-school curriculum to the daycare. He loved knowing that he got to go to work with his big sister everyday. She had also moved into a two bedroom apartment. Toby had his own room there with her. She only went to the house once a week to check the mail.

Today was one of those rare days that she went. She had taken an early day to head over there. Toby came along to get some more stuff. She walked in finding another note. Sending Toby up to his room to pack his stuff she read the note.

_Sarah,_

_We are very glad that you got your own apartment. (So, they had gotten her message.)_

_Now we won't have to worry about not having any food. (What the fuck?)_

_As you can see your father and I have been home and are gone again. We are going on a world tour. Isn't that exciting?_

_Karen_

"WHAT THE FUCK?" She was beyond angry at this point. She picked up the phone book. She found what she was looking for. _Family Services Attorney_

Dialing the number she went to her room and started packing the rest of her stuff. Not even bothering to look at what it was.

"Law offices of Grigham, Masters, and Holt. How may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Sarah Williams. I need to speak with one of your attorneys immediately. It is, this point, dire." The secretary paused.

"I'll patch you through...Daniel Grigham."

"Mister Grigham, my name is Sarah Williams. I need your help."

"What is it that you need help with?"

"About a month ago, my father and step-mother went a cruise. Telling me they would be back in a couple weeks. They left my young brother in my care. When I graduated, I moved into my own apartment. I had called both my father and step-mother's cell phones letting them know so I left a voicemail. I have been coming back to the house once a week to take care of things here. When I showed up today there had been another letter. My parents never told me they were home. The note says they are going on a world cruise and a few hurtful things. They did not mention my brother once at all. Neither he and I can take this anymore."

"Alright, what are you wanting to do?"

"I want to file for custody of my brother."

"Well, we have to prove without a doubt that they aren't fit."

"I have kept all the notes and I have several people that can provide truth that I have had to cancel plans frequently so that they could go out."

"Alright, I will file a petition with the family court."

"Thank you."

"You can thank me when you get custody. I will call you with any details. Goodbye for now, Miss Williams."

"Goodbye, Mister Grigham." She went to Toby's room to pack all of his belongings.

"Toby, I want you to pack everything , sweetie. You're gonna come live with me for good. Would you like that?"

"Yep, but what about Mommy and Daddy?"

"I haven't talked to them, kiddo."

"Okay. Oh we can't forget about Merlin and Lancelot."

"We won't, I promise. Help me carry everything to the car." They made several made several trips loading up the car with all of their belongings.

"Okay, Toby, go get Lancelot and sit on the couch. I'll go pack up Merlin's stuff and then we'll go get him from the kennel."

"Okay," he yelled as he ran up the stairs to get the stuffed bear. Sarah collected Merlin's meager belongings deciding then and there to get him more stuff. After taking the rest of their possessions out to the car, she made a quick walk-through of the house. Pleased that she got everything she made her way back to the living room, where Toby was animatedly telling Lancelot about the apartment.

"Okay, let's go get Merlin."

"Yay!" The made their way to the kennel. She greeted the manager who walked back to get Merlin. The sheep dog bounded up to her jumping on her to lick her face. Toby squealed. Merlin tackled the poor kid to the ground all the while laughing.

"Let's go home." After getting home and unloading the belongings, Sarah checked her voicemail.

_You have one new voicemail._

_'Miss Williams, this is Daniel Grigham. I was calling to inform you that the judge has set a hearing for next Monday at two o' clock. I would suggest bringing Toby just in case. Your parents were made aware and the court is going to serve them. So, expect that they will be there. I will see you Monday at two. Have a good weekend.'_

_End of Message _

_That Monday_

Sarah waited for the hearing to start with Toby and Mister Grigham. No one else had showed up. Not her father, step-mother, or their lawyer. The judge had let them wait a few minutes to see who showed, but Sarah could tell that he was impatient. The judge cleared his throat.

"Miss Williams, Mister Grigham. We must proceed with or without them. Unfortunately, the fact they haven't appeared does not help them in the least. Miss Williams, how long have you been the caretaker for your brother?"

"I've been caring for him since he was born. My parents would want to go every weekend. So, I was the one taking care of him. As I got older, the longer the were gone and the more I was taking care of him. It's been two months since Toby has seen r spoken with them. They've let two notes since, never asking about Toby in either."

"Your Honor, I sent copies to your office. You should have them on file."

"Honestly, Miss Williams, you are still young. However, I can see how much your brother means to you. He seems to be very attached to you. Because his parents aren't here, he needs to stay with you. Otherwise, he would be placed in a foster home. Miss Williams, I am granting you temporary guardianship. I will give a week for you parents to contact my office. If they still haven't appeared once that week has concluded, I will have you come in to sign the necessary paperwork to ascertain custody. Hearing adjourned."

"Miss Williams, I will keep up-to-date with the proceedings," Mister Grigham said.

"Thank you."

"Go enjoy the rest of your day."

"You, as well. Come on, Toby. You want to go to the zoo?"

"Yay!" Sarah laughed, leading him to the car.

_At the Zoo_

As the entered the zoo, Toby immediately spotted a tour with the lions. A lot had changed in her life. She grew up and became a responsible adult. Toby was to be with her. She wanted to make his life brighter than hers.

As she listened to Toby laugh as the lion roared, she thought on how this all came to be. All their trials and tribulations, feats and success. They came about because of two simple phrases. One to start her journey to knowledge of what she had in front of her. The other to start a brand new path of life.

_'I wish the goblins would come and take you away...right now.'_

_'You have no power over me.'_

The man who made it all happen.

Jareth the Goblin King.

_To be continued..._

_AN: It's done for now until Medicate is done at least. What do you think? I will definitely add more to this later. I will eventually upload the full paper that Sarah wrote._


End file.
